Le fantasma
by une plume
Summary: D'un côté il y a Draco, qui est prêt à se marier, de l'autre ce club particulier qui offre un service à double tranchant, vous montrer vos plus profonds désirs, votre plus grand fantasme. Il s'y était rendu pour se rassurer quant à son choix et se retrouve, à la place, confronté à une vérité qu'il ne veut pas voir. "Non, Potter ça ne peut pas être toi..."
1. Chapter 1

Salut ! Me voilà avec une histoire bien différente de la première que j'ai postée. Ce premier chapitre est très court je sais, mais c'est celui introductif et je ne me voyais pas le faire plus long, je tenterai de me rattraper sur les suivants promis.

Je précise, comme toujours, que les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

Avertissement : toujours pareil, c'est un drarry donc l'histoire tourne autour d'une relation plus qu'amicale (et ce n'est pas rien de le dire) entre Draco et Harry, mais je pense que je ne vous apprends rien.

Bonne lecture !

**Une découverte bouleversante. **

Un homme d'une élégance rare et à la beauté irréelle marchait au milieu des invités de ce club sélect, le fantasma. Nom douteux pour le club le plus en vue du monde sorcier, certes, mais il n'aurait pu être plus en accord avec le service inestimable qu'offrait ce lieu. En effet, il permettait à chacun de vivre son plus grand fantasme. Les gens qui venaient ici cherchaient simplement à toucher du doigt, pour un instant, leur plus profond désir. C'est pourquoi beaucoup se demandaient ce que le grand Draco Malfoy venait faire ici. Après tout il était lui-même le fantasme de beaucoup de sorciers et sorcières et tous étaient persuadés que tous ses désirs devenaient immédiatement réalité. La blond, superbe dans son costume blanc immaculé le pensait aussi, mais dans ce cas pourquoi ne se sentait-il pas heureux?

Il avait demandé à sa petite amie quelques jours de réflexion avant d'accepter la demande en mariage qu'elle lui avait faite. Il ne savait même pas lui-même pourquoi il n'avait pas immédiatement accepté. Après tout sa petite amie n'était autre qu'Eva Longroff, une brune aux yeux verts qui était actuellement le mannequin le plus convoité de toute la planète. Il aurait dû sauter sur l'occasion mais à la place il avait voulu prendre la fuite. Après une nuit à réfléchir sur ses réactions, il avait fini par en parler à son meilleur ami Blaise. Celui-ci n'avait pas été surpris et lui avait même conseillé de l'accompagner dans ce club. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps avant que le blond n'accepte. Ainsi se retrouvait il ici ce soir à se faire dévisager par une bande de vautours qui l'adulait, lui, l'un des sorciers les plus puissants de monde, lui, l'un des hommes les plus beaux et les plus riches de Grande Bretagne, lui, le deuxième plus grand héros de la guerre.

Il fut interpellé par Blaise qui lui désigna une porte blanche à peine visible dans le mur. Il avança jusqu'à elle et elle s'ouvrit pour le laisser entrer dans une pièce exiguë avec pour seul meuble une planche matelassée qui lévitait au milieu de la salle. Il s'y allongea soudain nerveux. Il avait accepté la proposition de Blaise car il avait été alors persuadé que ce qu'il verrait le conforterait dans son choix d'épouser Eva mais à présent il n'en était plus aussi sûr. Elle était sa compagne depuis plus de deux ans maintenant et durant ce laps de temps il ne l'avait trompé que 5 ou 6 fois, un record pour lui. Avant elle, il avait accumulé les conquêtes masculines et féminines jusqu'à se dégouter de lui-même, allant jusqu'à changer de partenaire au cours de la nuit. Grâce à elle il était sorti de cette période sombre de l'après-guerre où la drogue et l'alcool avaient été tout autant que le sexe ses compagnons de chaque instant. Il lui devait la reprise en main de sa vie et c'est pourquoi il pensait encore hier soir qu'elle était la femme de sa vie, mais était-ce une réalité où la chimère à laquelle il s'accrochait désespérément?

Avant qu'il n'ait pu pousser plus loin ses réflexions il se sentit partir très vite, sa vue se troubla et il se sentit transporté dans un autre monde. Il se trouvait à présent dans une immense suite à la décoration parfaite. Draco ne put que sourire en reconnaissant les lieux, il s'agissait de la chambre qu'il avait lui-même dessiné et qu'il voulait faire aménager au manoir Malfoy. Pour le moment tout était donc parfait. Il se regarda alors et pu constater qu'il ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un pantalon de lin couleur crème. La douche qu'il entendit s'arrêter, lui confirma que la personne avec qui il visualisait son plus grand fantasme n'allait pas tarder à le rejoindre dans la chambre. Il tourna alors la tête en direction de la porte de la salle de bain.

Il était à cet instant certains de voir apparaître Eva enroulée dans une serviette noire mais à la place il vit apparaître Harry Potter encore trempé et portant en tout et pour tout un pantalon de lin noir. Le brun s'approcha de lui et ils se mirent à s'embrasser avec une passion dévorante. Draco emprisonné dans le corps de son double assistait à toute la scène et ressentait toutes les émotions mais il n'était pas maitre de ses gestes.

Dans un état second, il se vit caresser le corps parfait du sauveur, recueillir avec le plus grand soin tous ses tremblements, tous ses soupirs. Il apprécia également au-delà des mots ces mains puissantes qui parcouraient son torse avec une douceur insoupçonnée. Ils étaient tous les deux dans une osmose parfaite, se câlinant avec le plus grand soin puis la tension se fit plus forte et leurs mains bien moins sages. Très vite leurs bouches finirent par se lâcher et leurs langues explorèrent chaque recoin de ce corps qu'ils connaissaient déjà par cœur. Draco descendit jusqu'à la verge tendue de son amant et laissa sa langue jouer avec ce fruit défendu pendant que ses doigts s'insinuaient insidieusement à l'intérieur du brun.

Les cris d'Harry ne firent qu'attiser plus encore son désir à tel point qu'il en avait mal, mais il s'obligea à attendre afin que son partenaire soit le mieux possible préparé. Une fois qu'il le sentit prêt il remplaça ses doigts par son sexe plus tendu que jamais. Etre en lui le bouleversa jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme, jamais il ne s'était senti si à sa place qu'à présent, jamais il n'avait cru pouvoir autant fusionner avec quelqu'un...

Alors qu'il commençait de longs va et vient il se remit à embrasser fiévreusement son amant. Leurs yeux brillants ne se quittaient plus, ils s'ouvraient entièrement l'un à l'autre tandis que leurs doigts s'étaient naturellement liés. Aucun mot n'aurait pu être assez fort pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait à être ainsi en lui. Cette intimidé chaude et accueillante qui semblait happer son membre lourd, était le plus sublime des refuges. Il voulait à chaque coup de boutoir, prendre encore plus possession de ce corps sans défaut. Il voulait le faire hurler de plaisir, car il sentait à quel point cette extase devait être partagée pour être entière. Il se mouvait avec passion en lui, redécouvrant le terme de félicité, le partageant avec son amant.

Leurs gémissements devinrent des cris qu'ils ne cherchèrent pas une seconde à retenir. Leurs doigts se lièrent avec plus de force encore pour se prouver qu'ils étaient bien atteints par cette même fièvre dont ils étaient les auteurs. Leurs mouvements se firent anarchiques, incapables de se retenir plus longtemps, cherchant à atteindre le summum de cette félicité. Il ne fallut alors que peu de temps pour qu'ils atteignent ensemble leur 7ème ciel, jouissant dans un même cri de plaisir pur. Le blond en sueur se laissa retomber sur son amant, il tremblait de tous ses membres, jamais encore il n'avait connu un orgasme aussi puissant et il n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre. Harry le serra alors tout contre lui le berçant doucement de sa voix rassurante.

« Je t'aime mon ange, lui murmura le brun à l'oreille.

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour, s'entendit-il répondre avec un naturel presque terrifiant. »

Le blond regarda alors leurs doigts toujours liés et pu remarquer l'anneau en or blanc qu'il portait à l'annulaire. Il tourna la tête vers la main gauche du brun et y remarqua le même anneau. Ils étaient mariés. Avant que Draco n'ait pu se remettre de sa stupeur Harry avait échangé leur place et semblait prêt à lui rendre l'appareil. Son sourire carnassier était très prometteur mais Draco vit la brume l'envahir et quand elle se dissipa il était à nouveau allongé dans la pièce du fantasma, désespérément seul et en sueur.

Complètement chamboulé par ce qu'il venait de voir il se leva en un geste et sortit en trombe, reprenant à peine le temps de se reconstituer un visage neutre. Il sortit rapidement du club sans même prêter attention à son meilleur ami, qui rejoint par Pansy et Théo, le hélait. Une fois dans la rue, Draco transplana immédiatement pour le manoir Malfoy.

Voilà, terminé pour ce premier chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plus, je serais très heureuse de recueillir vos impressions. Merci, en tout, cas de m'avoir lue.


	2. Chapter 2

Koukou! Voici le deuxième chapitre du fantasma, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier.

L'univers et les personnages de HP appartiennent à JKR.

Il s'agit d'une fic yaoi, mais si vous arrivez au deuxième chapitre vous avez déjà dû vous en rendre compte ;)

Réponse aux reviews des non-inscrits: 

-Akarakuen: salut! Je suis ravie que ce premier chapitre te plaise. Tu as raison, ça ne va vraiment pas être simple pour ces deux là et tant mieux d'ailleurs, cette histoire n'aurait plus d'intérêt sinon :).

-Matou: Koukou! Merci de me souhaiter la bienvenue, tu es l'un des premiers à le faire:). Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu ais apprécié le premier chapitre. Je peux t'assurer que je ne vais pas l'abandonner, puisque j'ai presque terminé de l'écrire. J'espère que cette suite va te plaire.

-pour tous ceux inscrits, j'ai normalement répondu par message privé. Je vous remercie encore de vos encouragements. Vos reviews à tous m'ont faite très plaisir.

BONNE LECTURE!

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

**2) Un jour il en rira. **

Une semaine que plus personne n'avait de nouvelles de Draco Malfoy, la seule chose que le monde entier savait, concernait sa rupture avec Eva Longroff. Tous les gros titres des magazines people étaient réservés à cet événement. La mannequin en larme avait parlé à la presse de sa demande en mariage, du délai qu'il lui avait demandée et finalement du refus très clair qu'il lui avait opposé ainsi que son désir de mettre fin à leur relation. Elle ne l'avait vu, selon ses dires, que 10 minutes. Il s'était montré froid et hautain d'après elle et elle réclamait à corps et à cris à travers la presse des explications, mais il demeurait introuvable.

Tous ses amis s'inquiétaient ainsi que ses parents. Aussi ils furent tous soulagés de le voir apparaître pour le diner du vendredi soir, qu'ils prenaient depuis la fin de la guerre toutes les semaines ensembles. Ils s'étaient, en effet, tous retrouvés dans le même camp au cours du conflit. Les faux semblants étaient tombés et le groupe de serpentards avait rejoint leurs ennemis pour lutter contre le seul vraiment digne de porter ce titre, Voldemort. Le dicton l'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami, ne s'était alors jamais révélé aussi véridique. Une très forte amitié les liait à présent les uns aux autres et ce pour le meilleur.

Ce soir-là le diner hebdomadaire avait lieu chez Pansy et Théodore Nott-Parkinson. Blaise et Hermione étaient, bien entendu, présents ainsi que Luna et Ron, Neville et Ginny, Seamus et Dean accompagnés chacun de leur femme, Rémus Lupin et Nymphadora accompagnés de Teddy et également Harry Potter accompagné de Virginie De Lacour, la cousine de Fleure et depuis 3 mois la petite copine attitrée du survivant.

HPDMDPDMHPDMHPDM

Draco fit une entrée remarquée, il ne s'était même pas donné la peine de sonner et était entré en grand seigneur dans le salon. Habillé d'un costume noir impeccable, sa peau devenue presque translucide ressortait tout comme les immenses cernes violettes, qui lui mangeaient une partie du visage. Il s'assit avec nonchalance à sa place comme si de rien était et salua d'un signe de tête tous ses amis.

« Ca va Draco ? se permit de demander Pansy véritablement inquiète pour lui.

-Très bien, répondit-il d'une voix ironique.

-Tu as vraiment largué Eva? demanda Ron qui n'osait pas croire à cette histoire.

-C'est exact, répondit-il simplement.

-Tu étais prêt à l'épouser vendredi et samedi tu l'éjectes de ta vie, qu'est-ce que tu as vu au fantasma? lui demanda directement Blaise. Je sais très bien que tu fuis toute forme d'engagement, mais je ne m'attendais pas à une réaction aussi vive de ta part. Tu es bien sûr de toi ? s'inquiéta son meilleur ami, qui se sentait responsable de ce désordre. Dire qu'il l'avait, à la base, mené dans ce club pour l'aider à sauter le pas, ça ne pouvait pas être un plus gros fiasco.

-C'est vrai que tu n'avais pas l'air bien du tout en sortant, l'appuya Théo. Les confidences ne sont pas ton fort, mais là on ne te laissera pas quitter cette table sans explications.

-Vous l'avez emmené au fantasma ! s'exclama Hermione qui regardait à présent le blond avec cet éclair de compréhension dans les yeux, qui la caractérisait tant.

-Tu connais? s'étonna Blaise, qui scrutait sa femme avec attention.

-Je m'y suis rendue avant notre mariage, expliqua-t-elle. C'est Harry qui m'y a emmenée, soit disant pour savoir ce que je manquais. J'étais déjà persuadée que quoi que je verrais, je t'épouserai, même si dans la vision ce n'était pas toi. J'étais déjà certaine de mon amour pour toi et puis c'était toi mon plus gros fantasme. Tout est donc pour le mieux, répondit-elle en embrassant le noir.

-Moi aussi c'est toi que j'ai vu, lui confessa Blaise en répondant à son baiser.

-Tu n'as pas vu Eva n'est-ce pas? Affirma Hermione dans les bras de Blaise en fixant Draco.

-Non en effet ce n'est pas elle que j'ai vu, répondit-il en mettant sa tête dans ses mains.

-Tu sais il n'est pas nécessaire que tu te mettes dans un état pareil pour si peu, l'apaisa Théo, un fantasme reste un fantasme. Ce n'est rien de plus qu'un désir pur que tu n'as pas su exprimer, pour autant ça ne veut pas dire que la personne que tu as vue dans cette vision soit la femme de ta vie. C'est rarement le cas même.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, répondit simplement le blond ayant repris un visage neutre mais qui ne trompait personne. »

Harry était touché par la détresse de sa némésis, il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait vu mais il se rappelait très clairement de son propre fantasme. Il avait été pire qu'un électrochoc et il avait rompu avec Ginny à cause de cela. La jeune femme l'avait sur le moment très mal pris. Il n'avait pas osé confier à la rousse le nom de son fantasme., mais il lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé dans les grandes lignes. Elle lui en avait voulu plusieurs mois. Elle ne voulait pas croire qu'il s'agissait d'un réel motif de rupture, juste d'une excuse. Ginny était certaine qu'il lui reviendrait. Elle avait même été jusqu'à mettre sa fierté de côté en lui disant d'aller coucher avec cette autre, certaine que ce n'était qu'une attirance provisoire, que le brun avait fait une mauvaise interprétation de cette vision fugace.

Au final, pourtant, rien n'avait pu faire céder le sauveur. Il avait refusé de faire machine arrière et de revenir à ses côtés. La seule consolation égoïste qu'avait pu avoir Ginny, était de savoir qu'il ne s'était jamais mis en couple avec la femme de son fantasme. Le temps était passé et elle se remettait doucement de cette rupture dans les bras doux et protecteurs de Neville. Pour autant elle continuait de vouer une haine farouche à ce club qui de son point de vue ne faisait que briser des couples. Elle en avait d'ailleurs un second exemple sous les yeux. Draco, assis en face d'elle, était ravagé même s'il s'en cachait, mais celle qu'elle plaignait le plus était Eva. La rousse appréciait la jeune femme et elle ne pouvait que faire le parallèle avec son propre vécu. Elle ne pouvait que compatir et espérer que Draco aurait le courage de revenir sur sa décision. Elle ne se faisait pourtant pas d'illusion, le blond et le brun étaient aussi entêtés l'un que l'autre.

Harry ne s'était jamais remis de cette première expérience au fantasma, ni même de celles qui avaient suivies. Aujourd'hui encore ces images le hantaient chaque jour et il les gardait précieusement au fond de lui comme un trésor, comme une part d'un rêve qu'on ne peut que caresser du bout des doigts sans espoir d'y gouter pleinement un jour. Le brun revint à la réalité, s'interdisant de repenser à cela maintenant et se reconcentra sur la discussion.

« Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu t'es vu coucher avec McGonagall dans le bureau directorial quand même, plaisanta Seamus pour alléger l'ambiance. »

Draco sourit pour la forme et hocha négativement la tête.

« Pire? demanda Dean.

-Avec Dobby dans un placard à balais, tenta Seamus.

-Non pire encore avec Rusard et Miss Teigne, rajouta Dean aussi hilare que son ami alors que tous se mettaient à rire.

-Non sérieusement Draco qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? demanda Pansy. Tu semblais extrêmement mal quand tu es ressorti cela faisait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu dans cet état.

-J'étais au manoir Malfoy dans la nouvelle suite que je venais de finir de dessiner, commença-t-il en se replongeant dans son fantasme, l'eau qui s'arrête de couler je me retourne en pensant voir Eva sortir de la salle de bain, mais ce n'était pas elle. Il était magnifique et on s'est mis à s'embrasser et on a fait l'amour. J'aurais pu accepter que mon fantasme soit de baiser sauvagement avec lui mais pas ça, pas comme ça. Putain, dans mon fantasme on était marié ! On s'est même dis je t'aime, des mots que je n'ai jamais dit, même pas à Eva, semblaient juste naturels avec lui ! s'énerva-t-il en évitant de regarder Harry qui par contre le fixait intensément. Alors qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles à présent Théo ? Ce n'est pas le genre de fantasme que l'on peut laisser de côté.

-Qui était cet homme Draco ? demanda Hermione qui semblait très impliquée.

-Cela ne vous regarde pas, répondit-il d'une voix un peu trop froide.

-Vous n'êtes pas croyable tous les deux, sourit Ron en regardant Harry et Draco. Vous savez que la plupart des gens en allant au fantasma se voient en train de coucher avec leur idole préférée, c'est souvent sur vous que tous ces gens fantasment mais vous au lieu de faire comme tout le monde vous vous voyez filer le parfait amour avec la femme ou l'homme de votre vie. Si vous voulez mon avis vous avez déjà mis trop de monde dans votre lit pour encore pouvoir fantasmer sur une baise rapide. »

Beaucoup acquiescèrent aux paroles de Ron qui n'avaient jamais été aussi sensées. Harry et Draco se regardèrent alors quelques secondes. Ils étaient devenus des amis très proches depuis que le blond avait rejoint l'ordre mais il y avait depuis quelques mois une certaine gêne entre eux qui semblait grandir de plus en plus.

« Qui était cette femme sur qui tu as fantasmé ? demanda Virginie qui n'arrivait pas à contenir toute sa tristesse. »

Elle savait qu'elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de lui et que l'inverse n'était par contre pas réciproque. Il restait éloigné volontairement et elle savait à présent pourquoi, son cœur appartenait à une autre. Elle avait une rivale dont elle n'avait jusqu'à présent même pas soupçonné l'existence.

-« Je la connais ? insista-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que tu la connaisses ou non, répondit le brun lointain, je ne ferai jamais ma vie avec elle, dit-il avec amertume.

-Tu l'aimes, pas vrai, dit Virginie effondrée.

-Je n'en sais rien, dit-il en refusant d'être sincère. Nous n'avons jamais été ensemble et avant que j'aille au fantasma je ne l'avais jamais considéré ainsi. C'est la seule réponse que je peux te donner.

-Tu ne m'aimeras jamais, pas vrai? Je suis juste un moyen de l'oublier.

-Je ne t'aime pas, répondit Harry simplement.

-Je vois. »

Elle se leva alors en larme et partit aussi vite, alors que tous étaient étonnés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Cours lui après, lui dit Ron.

-Pourquoi faire? Ma réponse à sa question ne va pas changer. Cela n'a de toute façon aucune importance. Passez une bonne soirée, dit-il en se levant.

-Où est ce que tu vas, s'alarma Hermione.

-Je rentre chez moi. Elle va pouvoir venir récupérer ses affaires comme ça et je serai à nouveau tranquille.

-Hors de question que tu vives seul, répliqua-t-elle catégorique.

-Je suis un grand garçon Mione et je vis seul depuis des années donc ne t'en fais pas je vais survivre.

-Je m'inquiète pour toi, depuis le fantasma tu es … plus fragile, dit-elle en pesant soigneusement ses mots.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle pour vivre, répondit-il d'une voix ferme. Bonne soirée.

-Je t'appelle demain, lui dit Hermione.

-C'est ça fait donc, répondit-il en passant la porte du salon sans un regard en arrière. »

Draco avait observé la scène avec circonspection et ne se sentait que plus blessé encore. Harry, malgré ce qu'il avait dit était bel et bien amoureux de son fantasme et lui n'avait aucune chance. Il était de toute façon hétéro et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait vraiment s'imaginer en couple avec lui. Tout ça c'était de la foutaise. Il s'interdisait d'y repenser à nouveau. Il l'oublierait, il n'en doutait pas mais pour le moment il ne pouvait pas rester vivre dans le manoir Malfoy et surtout pas dans sa chambre. Elle lui faisait trop penser à son fantasme même si elle n'était pas encore terminée.

Il devait déménager au plus vite, sa famille ne manquait pas de propriétés et il avait déjà sa petite idée quant à l'endroit où il allait vivre, le temps de se reprendre. Il était hors de question que ce fantasme le bouffe. Il allait lutter contre et posséder déjà les armes parfaites, le sexe, l'alcool et les soirées. Il allait replonger dans ses travers passés, ceux qu'il avait quittés pour Eva. C'était tout à fait puéril de décider cela ainsi, de céder si facilement à ses anciens vices. Il avait été complètement pathétique à cette période et il en avait pleinement conscience, mais il préférait cela plutôt que son attitude apathique des derniers jours.

Il tournerait de toute façon vite la page et laisserait de côté son béguin grotesque pour son ami. Il lui suffisait d'un appartement ou d'une maison loin de ses parents et amis où il pourrait profiter à outrance de son statut de célibataire et l'oublier en paix. Un jour il rira de la situation présente, il en était persuadé.

Voilà c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui. :) A bientôt pour la suite!


	3. Chapter 3

L'univers d'Harry Potter et les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

Il s'agit encore et toujours d'un yaoi ;)

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, j'y répondrai dans la semaine.

Voilà enfin le chapitre 3! Je préviens tout de suite, c'est un chapitre de transition, il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, certains seront surement déçus mais je vous promets que les chapitres d'après sont bien plus intéressants.

Bonne lecture tout de même. ;)

** 3) Le déménagement. **

Le lendemain même il se décida à emménager dans l'un des appartements de ses parents sur Londres. Il était déjà meublé mais aucun membre de sa famille n'y avait jamais vécu. Il s'agissait pourtant d'un magnifique duplex dans un immeuble de grand standing et décoré avec énormément de goût. Il appréciait aussi l'anonymat qu'apportait ce lieu. Il avait été créé pour accueillir des célébrités du monde magique, personne ne pouvait révéler le nom des autres habitants sans l'accord de ceux-ci et l'immeuble n'apparaissait pas sur les cartes sorcières.

Le seul moyen d'y accéder était d'en connaître l'existence de par un des propriétaires. Il était ainsi certains d'avoir une paix royale. Même ses amants ou maitresses d'une nuit ne pourraient pas revenir ici et il savait d'ores et déjà que ce serait le défilé.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas et en même temps il le voulait ardemment, se replonger dans la luxure jusqu'à s'oublier lui même la nuit et s'enfermer dans son travail le jour. Il était devenu le mannequin masculin le plus célèbre au monde et adorait son job. Il gagnait extrêmement bien sa vie et gérait sa fortune personnelle à la manière d'un homme d'affaire. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus besoin de s'appuyer sur la fortune phénoménale de ses parents pour vivre. C'était d'ailleurs parce qu'Eva l'avait supplié qu'il avait accepté de revenir vivre au manoir, mais à présent il voulait retrouver sa complète indépendance.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Il profita de son samedi et de son dimanche pour organiser l'appartement comme il le souhaitait et ranger ses effets personnels. Le dimanche à 19h00, il entendit sonner à sa porte ce qui le surpris puisqu'il n'avait donné son adresse à personne. Il pensa dans un premier temps qu'il s'agissait de la sonnette de l'interphone mais il réalisa très rapidement que c'était sa sonnette de porte. Il ouvrit alors et fut complètement surpris d'y trouver Harry, qui semblait d'ailleurs aussi surpris que lui.

« Harry? Dit il perdu.

-J'ai entendu du bruit dans ton appartement ce weekend pour la première fois depuis que j'ai emménagé. Je tenais juste à souhaiter la bienvenue à mon nouveau voisin, je ne savais pas du tout que ce serait toi, s'expliqua le brun.

-Tu as fais ça pour moi, dit le blond amusé en voyant le plat que tenait le brun.

-Oui je l'ai fais moi même, répondit le brun.

-Ca a l'air mangeable, plaisanta Draco mais je ne mangerai jamais tout ça. Tu viens manger avec moi? l'invita-t-il.

-Avec plaisir, déclara-t-il en entrant. Le propriétaire lui montra la cuisine et sortit deux assiettes et des couverts qu'il posa sur la table haute de la cuisine américaine.

-Ton appartement est magnifique, reconnut le brun en observant la pièce à vivre qui était immense.

-Le tien doit à peut prêt être conçu comme celui ci je suppose. Tu ne m'as pas dit à quel étage tu étais.

-Au dernier comme toi, je suis ton voisin de pallier, sourit le brun. C'est moi qui ait l'autre moitié du toit de l'immeuble.

-Le jardin derrière la palissade en bois. De ce que j'ai pu en voir, il est parfaitement entretenu. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais jardiner, avoua Draco.

-C'est un très bon moyen pour me vider l'esprit, mais avec mes fréquents déplacement je suis obligé de faire appel à un jardinier pour s'en occuper chaque fois que je pars plusieurs jours.

-Tu n'as pas trop le choix. Au manoir, les jardins sont magnifiques et j'en ai beaucoup profité mais je n'ai pas la main verte et puis je suis également souvent en déplacement, donc je ne pourrais pas l'entretenir.

-Au départ si je tenais tant à rencontrer mon nouveau voisin c'était pour avoir son avale pour le changement de la palissade. Ca fait longtemps que je veux la changer mais je ne le peux pas sans ton accord puisque c'est un bien commun.

-Tu as complètement mon aval mais je souhaiterai que nous choisissions la nouvelle ensemble, répondit le blond.

-Entendu, si tu le souhaites on peut aussi faire installer une porte dans la palissade, tu pourras comme ça venir profiter de mon jardin même en mon absence.

-Merci de ton offre Harry, répondit le blond en lui souriant.

Le survivant lui répondit par un même sourire. Ils étaient l'un et l'autre heureux d'avoir retrouvé au cours de ce diner improvisé une part de la proximité qu'ils avaient autrefois partagés. Ils continuèrent alors à manger, Draco leur servit du vin et ils décidèrent d'aller dés le lendemain matin choisir la nouvelle palissade, puisque le blond ne commençait son nouveau projet photo que le mardi et Harry n'avait son entrainement de quidditch qu'à partir de 15h00. Ils discutèrent ensuite de tout de rien, évitant juste soigneusement toute référence au fantasma. Le brun rentra ensuite chez lui et ils se couchèrent l'un et l'autre avec le sourire, heureux de ce coup du sort même s'ils n'osaient pas se faire d'illusions.

Ils allèrent comme prévu le lendemain matin choisir la nouvelle palissade, munis de lunettes de soleil et même d'un béret pour le blond. Ils se mirent presque immédiatement d'accord pour une palissade moins haute que la dernière, en bois, peinte en noir et laquée. Ils ajoutèrent à cela une porte finement ciselée qui se mariait parfaitement avec le reste. Une équipe de techniciens vint alors l'après midi même pour la poser. Draco étant le seul présent leur ouvrit et surveilla les travaux. Harry put ainsi se rendre sereinement à son entrainement et la retrouva posée quand il rentra le soir.

Pour fêter ça l'attrapeur invita son ami à venir diner avec lui. Le blond put ainsi voir à quoi ressemblait l'appartement du brun et il fut plus que surpris. Il se rendit en effet compte que le survivant avait vraiment bon goût en matière de décoration. Il ne manqua d'ailleurs pas de lui dire et le félicita aussi pour le diner qui était excellent. Ils passèrent de plus une excellente soirée qui comme la veille se prolongea au maximum.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Draco partit quatre jours à New York pour une séance photo et ne se gêna pas pour remplir le lit de sa chambre d'hôtel. Quand il rentra pourtant sa première envie fut d'aller toquer à la porte du brun mais finalement il se ravisa et passa la soirée sur son immense terrasse avec l'espoir que le brun y montrait mais il ne le vit pas et finalement se décida à aller en boite. Il revint avec une très belle jeune femme et la chassa au matin. Il monta ensuite prendre son petit déjeuner seul sur la terrasse et vit Harry en train de s'occuper de son jardin il alla alors le rejoindre.

« Tu es rentré, lui dit il en lui souriant.

-Oui hier soir.

-Ta séance photo s'est bien passée?

-Oui, tout s'est parfaitement déroulé. Et toi ton entrainement?

-Aussi bien que d'habitude l'équipe est motivée, nous sommes prêts pour notre rencontre contre les Higguards.

-C'est demain soir c'est ça?

-Non ce soir, le repris le brun. Tu ne te tiens plus au courant des matchs à ce que je vois.

-C'est vrai que c'est passé un peu au second plan ces dernières années reconnut le mannequin. Enfin je sais

quand même que les Evens ont remporté la coupe du royaume Uni ces 3 dernières, depuis que tu es devenu leur attrapeur en fait.

-C'est exact et si nous gagnions le match de ce soir nous sommes presque assurés d'être sacré une 4ème fois.

-C'est un match important alors.

-Oui très, dit le brun. Je voulais d'ailleurs te demander si ça te disait de venir assister au match puisque j'ai encore des places mais je suppose que tu dois avoir bien mieux à faire, dit le brun en se concentrant sur une fleur pour ne pas croiser le regard du blond.

-Non je n'ai rien de prévu ce soir et puis c'est vrai que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas assisté à un match. Ca me ferait très plaisir de venir voir celui ci.

-Je vais te chercher une place, lui dit immédiatement le brun. »

Il partit et revint très vite avec une place.

« Ron, les jumeaux et Blaize seront là. Le match commence à 20h00.

-J'y serais lui dit Draco en rangeant soigneusement la place dans la poche de sa veste. »

Harry lui montra ensuite le jardin et ils discutèrent quelques temps autour de la table d'extérieur du brun. Ils déjeunèrent même ensemble avant que l'attrapeur ne parte.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry se sentait bien plus nerveux que d'habitude alors qu'il se préparait dans les vestiaires avec ses coéquipiers. Le fait de savoir que Draco allait le voir jouer avait beaucoup de valeur pour lui. Il souhaitait encore plus qu'à l'accoutumer offrir une victoire magnifique à son équipe. Il était plus nerveux certes mais aussi beaucoup plus motivé.

Les deux équipes rentrèrent sur le terrain et chaque joueur était présenté sur l'écran géant. Au moment où ce fut le tour d'Harry presque tous les spectateurs se levèrent et applaudirent ou crièrent son nom mais lui ne cherchait qu'une personne. Il ne le vit pas mais été certains qu'il était présent, il en eut d'ailleurs la confirmation quelques minutes plus tard quand le commentateur annonça que parmi le public il y avait de nombreuses personnalités célèbres venues voir le match et un gros plan de Draco apparut quelques secondes sur les écrans géants. Le brun sourit alors mais se concentra complètement sur le jeu. Il voulait gagner pour lui.

Cette motivation supplémentaire le fit se surpasser et il impressionna tout le public avec sa dextérité. Le blond n'avait de toute façon d'yeux que pour lui, c'est à peine s'il suivait le reste du match. Ses mouvements étaient fluides, incroyablement rapides et d'une très grande élégance. Il le trouva encore plus magnifique ainsi et fut comme tout le monde subjugué par sa dernière figure qui lui permit d'attraper le vif d'or. Il le brandit au dessus de sa tête en signe de victoire sous les applaudissements plus que nourris du public. Il se posa alors et toute son équipe vint lui sauter dessus, avec l'écart très important de points d'aujourd'hui ils étaient obligatoirement champion d'Angleterre à nouveau.

Le blond comme une majorité du public était debout et applaudissait cette victoire et surtout l'attrapeur vedette. Il avait été complètement ébloui par la performance du brun, trop à son goût. Le rapprochement de ces derniers jours avec lui l'inquiétait beaucoup. Il était comme un papillon de nuit proche de se bruler les ailes au contact d'une lumière bien trop attirante et brillante. Il n'allait réussir qu'à se faire plus de mal encore.

Harry alla se doucher et se changer dans les vestiaires en compagnie de ses coéquipiers mais fut plus rapide que d'habitude et rejoignit ses amis qui l'attendaient à la sortie.

« Excellent match mec lui dit Ron en échangeant avec lui une accolade amicale.

-Content que t'es apprécié. Alors Draco pas trop déçu d'être venu?

-Non pas du tout, on peut dire que t'as fait quelques progrès, dit le blond en lui souriant.

-Ravi que tu ais remarqué, plaisanta le brun.

-Capitaine on va fêter notre victoire au Paxton, tu viens avec nous? Demanda l'un des poursuiveurs.

-Bien sûr et vous venez avec nous, décréta Harry sans leur laisser le choix à ses amis. »

Tous acquiescèrent et ils se rendirent dans le club privé en question. L'alcool coula à flot et beaucoup burent plus que de raisons en compagnie de leurs petites amies, femmes ou fan de passage. Harry en avait des dizaines à ses pieds tout comme Draco mais il les chassa très vite et ne but que très peu. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place ici. Il n'était venu que pour faire plaisir à son ami mais celui ci avait bien d'autres choses à faire. Il finit donc par saluer Blaise et les autres puis rentra chez lui.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde, me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre du fantasma pour vous ! Celui-ci est bien plus intéressant que le précédent, ce n'est plus un chapitre de transition, on commence à rentrer dans le vif du sujet. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

Les personnages et l'univers HP appartiennent à JKR.

Il s'agit toujours d'un yaoi, je ne surprendrai personne avec cette affirmation.

Bonne lecture !

**4) Premiers aveux. **

Durant les deux semaines qui suivirent le blond chercha à s'éloigner un peu du brun mais compensa en remplissant son lit plus que de raison. Un après midi, il avait ramené chez lui un et une des mannequins qui travaillaient avec lui sur un projet. Il leur avait alors fait tester le jacuzzi extérieur et s'en était donné à cœur joie avec l'un comme l'autre. Il les avait pris l'un après l'autre dirigeant toujours ce trio.

Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à voir arriver par la porte de la terrasse Harry, qui en avait renversé le plateau qu'il tenait. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de ramasser et était parti sans demander son reste. Cela avait coupé toute envie au blond, qui avait alors renvoyé ses amants. Il avait alors été prendre une douche, s'était habillé et en passant par la terrasse, était entré chez Harry, qui était assis sur son canapé et regardait par la fenêtre.

« Tu avais quelque chose à me dire? demanda le blond en s'assaillant à ses côtés.

-Je voulais simplement t'inviter à prendre le thé, on n'a pas eu trop d'occasions de se voir depuis le match. Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre, répondit Harry d'une voix qu'il voulait neutre.

-Ca ne fait rien, dit le blond sans paraitre gêné le moins du monde.

-Tu fais souvent ce genre de chose? demanda le brun prudemment et encore troublé.

-Assez fréquemment depuis que je suis célibataire. Pourquoi? Est-ce que ça te gêne?

-C'est ta vie tu fais ce que tu veux, répondit Harry d'une voix lointaine. »

Il n'avait rien contre le libertinage, lui-même en avait abusé il n'était donc pas du tout choqué. C'était le fait que ce soit Draco qui le gênait. Il aurait voulu tuer l'homme et la femme, qu'il avait vus avec lui. Il se sentait en quelque sorte trompé alors que pourtant le blond n'avait absolument aucun compte à lui rendre.

« Aurais-je choqué le saint sauveur? dit le blond avec ironie pour cacher son malaise. Il se sentait coupable et refusait cela. Il n'avait rien fait de mal.

-Je n'ai rien d'un saint j'ai déjà fait pareil, même pire, avoua le brun.

-Vraiment? dit le blond. Tu en as trop dit ou pas assez. Quand tu dis pareil, tu veux dire avec deux femmes je suppose.

-Non pareil veut dire pareil, répondit le brun en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Toi tu as fait un plan à trois avec un homme, rit le blond, incrédule. Tu ne l'as pas touché avoue le ou alors tu étais ivre.

-Tu n'as pas le monopole de la bisexualité, répliqua-t-il.

-Comment se fait-il alors que tu n'aies que des petites amies, je ne t'ai jamais vu t'afficher aux bras d'un mec.

-Je n'ai découvert mon attirance pour les hommes qu'il n'y a neuf mois et depuis je n'ai pas connu de relations sérieuses avec un d'entre eux. Je les emmène ici, je les baise et le lendemain quand ils repartent j'ai l'assurance qu'ils ne pourront révéler mon nom à personne. Il n'y a pas de fuite comme ça et ça clos l'histoire.

-Tu te donnes beaucoup de mal pour cacher ton penchant pour les hommes, est-ce parce que tu as honte de cette part de toi même? demanda le blond qui voulait comprendre.

-Plutôt qu'aucun homme ne m'a jamais donné l'envie d'approfondir et de me fixer avec lui comme ça a déjà été plusieurs fois le cas avec des femmes. Les hommes n'ont qu'une place marginale dans ma vie et tant que ce sera le cas je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'en informer toute la population sorcière.

-Tu crois vraiment que tu pourrais te fixer avec un homme? demanda Draco qui ressentait un vicieux espoir monter en lui. Il n'aurait jamais dû poser cette question.

-Oui je le crois, dit le brun d'une voix assurée mais morne.

-Est ce que ce désespoir dans ta voix signifie une déception amoureuse? s'obligea à demander le blond même si ce constat le désillusionnait.

-On peut dire ça, répondit le brun prudemment avant de soupirer.

-Tu veux en parler? »

Honnêtement le blond espérait véritablement qu'il réponde non pour qu'il n'ait pas à supporter cela mais en même temps il voulait être présent pour le brun et qu'il se confie à lui pourrait aussi lui permettre de mieux le cerner. Après tout jamais il n'avait soupçonné le fait qu'il soit bi. De son côté le brun hésitait, il voulait lui dire mais cela signifiait aussi jouer avec le feu et risquer de le perdre pour toujours s'il découvrait la vérité. Pourtant il se décida à se confier.

« Ce n'est pas une déception amoureuse au sens commun du terme, commença le brun. Jusqu'à il y a neuf mois, je ne savais pas qu'un homme pouvait m'attirer, cela ne m'avait jamais vraiment traversé l'esprit jusqu'à ce que j'aille au fantasma. Ce que j'y aie vu a complètement changé ma vision de ma vie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? ne put s'empêcher de l'interroger Draco soudain bien plus sombre.

-Je me suis vu en train de faire l'amour avec un homme et juste après lui demander sa main alors que trônait sur la table de chevet la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Ce que j'ai ressenti m'a complètement bouleversé, avoua-t-il en évitant le regard lourd que le mannequin posait sur lui.

-C'est pour ça que tu as cassé avec Ginny, comprit le blond.

-C'est pour ça en effet. Au début j'ai pensé que j'étais homosexuel, que c'était pour ça que mes nuits avec Ginny me laissaient un goût amer. Je me suis focalisé sur cette idée en me désintéressant complètement de celui que j'avais vu dans mon fantasme . Je voulais m'autopersuader que même si mon subconscient l'avait choisi c'est juste parce qu'il était beau et qu'il était juste censé représenter les hommes dans son ensemble. J'ai donc rompu avec Ginny et dans le même temps j'ai décidé de déménager pour venir m'installer ici. Je ne voulais pas que les autres sachent que j'étais homosexuel, pas tant que je n'en étais pas certain. Il fallait donc que j'ai des aventures pour cela et cet immeuble offre sur ce point une protection complète. J'ai ramené beaucoup d'hommes ici mais aucun ne peut le divulguer, ce qui me permet de garder mon secret un peu plus longtemps.

-Donc tu es homosexuel, déclara Draco.

-Non bisexuel. J'ai couché avec un premier homme et j'y ai trouvé beaucoup de plaisir mais rien à voir avec ce que j'avais ressenti dans mon fantasme. J'ai donc enchainé les hommes en pensant en trouver un avec qui je formerai un couple, une famille mais je ne me suis pas plus attaché à mes amants que précédemment à mes maitresses et ça a finalement été le défilé des deux sexes chez moi. Hermione a senti que je n'allais pas bien, j'étais perdu et j'ai terminé par me confier à elle environ cinq mois après mon passage au fantasma. Elle a pointé du doigt mon vrai problème, je ne ressentais pas la même intensité parce que je ne ressentais rien pour eux. En fait grâce à elle j'ai fini par m'avouer que j'étais amoureux de l'homme de mon fantasme, que c'était lui que je voulais et aucun ou aucune autre. Je me suis rebellé contre cette idée avant de resombrer plus profondément encore dans le désespoir et de passer toutes mes nuits au fantasma. A travers mes fantasmes se développaient toute une vie à deux.

-Toutes tes nuits? Je pensais que l'on ne pouvait utiliser cette magie que deux fois par semaine, releva le blond.

-Ce sont les règles du fantasma car avec plus il y a une très forte chance de dépendance et aussi une perte de repère avec la réalité, mais ils ne pouvaient rien me refuser, même s'ils m'ont mis en garde. Je n'en ai pas tenu compte, je me foutais pas mal de ce qui pouvait m'arriver, je ne vivais plus que pour ce monde factice inventé de toute pièce par mon esprit. Un soir j'ai même tenté de trafiquer la machine pour que je ne revienne pas à la réalité, se confia-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Comment ça ne pas revenir, s'inquiéta le blond.

-Si la magie envoyée dans mon cerveau pour déclencher le fantasme avait été plus forte cela aurait détruit une part conséquente de mon cerveau et je me serais transformé en légume mais jusqu'à ce que mon corps meurt j'aurais vécu dans un fantasme, j'aurai vu toute ma vie à ses côtés.

-Mais simplement en tant que spectateur, dit le blond amer. Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies pu aller si loin.

-Je n'en suis pas vraiment fier et en même temps cela ne vaut-il pas mieux qu'une vie à l'observer, lui, vivre sa vie sans moi? Au moins dans mon fantasme je suis aimé de lui. Je l'aime plus que tout, je n'essaye plus de me le cacher et accepter la vérité m'a permis de reprendre pied après ma tentative ratée de par l'intervention d'Hermione. Ma meilleure amie m'a forcée à lui dire à haute voix que j'étais amoureux de mon fantasme pour me libérer et c'est aussi elle qui m'a présenté Virginie. On est très vite sorti ensemble, elle était gentille et être avec elle m'empêchait de penser trop à lui.

-Mais pas suffisamment, dit le blond blessé au plus profond de lui-même. C'est pour ça qu'Hermione était inquiète à l'idée de savoir que tu vivais de nouveau seul, constata le blond, qui avait du mal à se remettre de l'aveu de son vis-à-vis.

-C'est pour ça en effet, elle a peur que je ne me suicide mais j'ai dépassé ce stade. Aujourd'hui je cherche simplement à reprendre goût à la vie. Je me concentre sur chaque jour qui passe.

-Est ce qu'il sait la force de ton amour pour lui? demanda-t-il de plus en plus désespéré.

-Non il ne sait pas, je n'ai pas encore la force de l'entendre me repousser de vive voix, même si je sais déjà qu'il ne m'aime pas.

-Personne ne résiste au sauveur, dit le blond d'une voix sarcastique avec une pointe de colère. Il est hétéro c'est ça?

-Ca n'a pas d'importance ce qu'il est, la seule chose que je sais c'est qu'il n'est pas pour moi, dit Harry d'une voix où se mêlait la froideur, une colère retenue et un profond désespoir.

-Donc tu compenses avec des plans à 3 c'est ça, dit le blond d'une voix sarcastique pour cacher sa douleur.

-Entre autre oui, avoua le brun mais je me modère, j'ai déjà tenté de m'enfoncer dans le sexe mais ça ne résout jamais tes problèmes.

-J'aimerai pourtant que ce soit le cas, déclara Draco.

-Quel genre de problème as-tu à résoudre, quelle paire de chaussure tu vas choisir sur les deux-cents en ta possession? ironisa le brun qui avait envie de faire mal à cet homme qui était à l'origine de son malheur, malgré tout son amour pour lui.

-Plutôt le même problème que toi, dit le blond sans relever le pic du brun. Ils ne sont pas lui et ne le seront jamais jusqu'à ce que je trouve quelqu'un pouvant me faire passer à autre chose. Cette personne est quelque part et un jour je rirai de ce qui s'est passé au fantasma.

-J'aimerai avoir la même assurance que toi, dit le brun rassuré tout de même de savoir que le blond comptait passer à autre chose. »

C'était égoïste mais il préférait lui savoir une tonne d'amants plutôt qu'un seul qu'il aimerait et qu'il regarderait comme le blond le regardait dans ses fantasmes. Il n'était pas prêt à cela même si c'était sans doute ce dont il avait besoin pour vivre de nouveau.

« Ce n'est pas de l'assurance juste la réalité, l'homme n'est pas fait pour aimer éternellement.

-Je pense que si, dit le brun. Je veux vouloir croire que l'on peut vivre avec la même personne toute sa vie et l'aimer plus fort encore lors de son dernier souffle que lors du commencement. D'ailleurs dans mon fantasme je lui demandais de contracter avec moi un mariage sorcier et il a dit oui.

-Et alors? Mariage sorcier ou pas qu'est-ce que ça change? Tu ne peux pas divorcer certes mais ça ne peut pas t'obliger à aimer l'autre jusqu'à votre mort. Dans les anciennes familles, le mariage sorcier est celui qui est toujours utilisé mais pour autant les couples ne s'aiment pas et se trompent mutuellement aux su et vu de tous.

-Ce n'est pas ma vision du mariage sorcier, dit simplement Harry. »

Un silence pesant s'installa alors, ils en avaient appris beaucoup sur l'autre mais pas de réelles nouvelles réjouissantes. Draco finit par se lever du canapé et alla retrouver son lit après un bref au revoir au brun. Il s'en voulait de tant souffrir de cette confession. Cela aurait dû lui être égal de le savoir amoureux mais pas jaloux et blessé comme il l'était en ce moment.

Il devait réellement passer à autre chose, pouvoir de nouveau regarder Harry comme un ami et rien de plus. Il ne voulait pas détruire leur relation. Ils avaient été si proches pendant la guerre, si soudés. Il avait déjà constaté que ce lien s'était détérioré. Il savait à présent que cela était dû au passage de sa némésis par le fantasma. Il ne l'avait pas vu sombrer et s'en voulait véritablement. Aujourd'hui leur relation n'était plus ce qu'elle était et il refusait de la voir être plus encore fragilisée à cause de son fantasme. Son amitié était tout ce qu'il pouvait attendre de lui et tout ce qu'il voulait, du moins essayait-il de s'en persuader.

Voilà, chapitre terminé ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Je remercie tout particulièrement Chipoteuse du petit pois, Clina9, Brigitte26 et Serdra qui ne manquent pas de me laisser une review à chaque chapitre, ça fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir leurs impressions à chaque fois. Merci à vous quatre !


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour ! Voilà la suite du fantasma, pour vous montrer que cette fic n'est pas arrêtée. J'espère que cela vous plaira. **

**Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent à JKR. **

**C'est un YAOI, pour ceux qui peuvent encore en douter à ce stade de l'histoire )**

**Bonne lecture !**

5)Hospitalisation.

Pendant un mois, ils firent l'un et l'autre en sorte de s'éviter. Quand ils se croisaient généralement sur la terrasse il y avait une sorte de gêne entre eux et écourtaient bien vite la conversation. Les seuls moments où ils se voyaient un peu plus étaient durant les repas de famille du vendredi soir. Là ils faisaient des efforts pour se comporter normalement l'un envers l'autre. Ils échangeaient donc seulement quelques banalités avant de parler avec leurs autres amis. Ils n'avaient finalement dit à personne qu'ils étaient voisins de palier et ne le pouvaient de toute façon pas sans l'accord express de l'autre or ils ne voyaient pas l'intérêt d'en informer leurs proches.

Durant ce mois Draco réfléchit énormément aux propos d'Harry. Il l'aimait et n'arrivait plus du tout à remettre ça en cause contrairement à ce qu'il avait affirmé devant lui. A cet instant devant l'amour sans borne que ressentait son brun pour son fantasme il avait cru avoir suffisamment mal pour pouvoir l'oublier mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas et il en souffrait. Pour tenter de l'oublier malgré tout, il alignait les amants et maitresses, ne passant plus une seule nuit seul.

Harry n'était pas vraiment dans un meilleur état. Il avait croisé à de nombreuses reprises les conquêtes de son voisin et les avait aussi aperçus sur sa terrasse. Voir l'homme qu'il aimait avec tous ces inconnus était pire que tout mais il n'avait aucunement son mot à dire et supportait ce constat en silence. Il aurait pu faire de même mais refusait après toute cette lutte intérieure de se rabaisser de nouveau à cela. Il se sentait déjà suffisamment sali. A la place il se concentrait complètement sur le quidditch, la coupe du monde aurait lieu dans un peu plus de deux mois et il avait été nommé comme attrapeur et capitaine, il n'avait donc pas le droit à l'erreur. Tous l'attendaient. Il enchainait donc les réunions avec la FAQ, la fédération anglaise de Quidditch ainsi qu'avec l'entraineur de l'équipe. Il avait contribué à la formation de l'équipe et quelques entrainements communs avaient déjà eu lieu.

Il y avait aussi eu début juin, soit un mois et demi après leur discussion, un match amical contre l'équipe islandaise, qui n'avait malheureusement pas été qualifiée pour le mondial. Le match avait été remporté haut la main par l'Angleterre, Draco n'avait d'ailleurs pas pu s'empêcher de regarder le match à la télévision sorcière. Il s'était alors dit qu'il allait faire l'effort d'aller féliciter le brun pour sa victoire mais il s'endormit avant qu'il ne soit rentré. Le lendemain midi, il passa donc le portail et se dirigea vers la porte fenêtre avant de se figer. Harry et le capitaine de l'équipe islandaise étaient en train de coucher ensemble sur l'un des transats. Il ne pouvait avoir aucun doute là-dessus, le brun avait les jambes de l'islandais sur les épaules et le pilonnait profondément tout en ravageant ses lèvres.

Il les regarda jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'orgasme. Harry s'effondra alors sur son partenaire avant de sortir de lui mais ils continuèrent de s'embrasser et le blond resserra son amant contre lui.

«Tu es toujours aussi merveilleux lui avoua l'islandais.

-Toi aussi Ravick.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas que l'on se voit plus souvent, on pourrait vivre une belle histoire ensemble.

-Je n'en suis pas capable, avoua le brun.

-Tu n'as toujours pas réussi à l'oublier, soupira le blond en resserrant ses bras autour de Harry.

-Non je ne l'ai pas oublié, répondit le brun en se relevant. On était toi et moi d'accord sur la nature de notre relation.

-On l'était en effet mais j'essaye de te faire comprendre que je voudrais qu'il y ait plus entre nous.

-Je suis désolé. Draco?! S'étonna le brun en le voyant. »

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent quelques instants et Harry put voir de nombreuses émotions dans les siens dont l'angoisse mais il ne sut dire pourquoi. Lui se sentait honteux, savoir qu'il avait assisté à cette scène, peut-être même à leurs ébats lui donnait l'impression de l'avoir trompé et d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit alors qu'il ne lui devait rien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? l'agressa presque Harry.

-J'étais venu te féliciter, répliqua le blond d'une voix glaciale c'est tout. »

Draco tourna alors les talons et rentra chez lui. Il lui fallut énormément de temps pour se calmer. Il aurait été prêt à tuer l'islandais pour avoir couché avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Cela avait été comme un poignard en plein cœur.

« Vas t'en Ravick, lui dit Harry d'un ton neutre mais ferme. »

Le capitaine ne put qu'acquiescer douloureusement, il alla chercher ses affaires dans l'appartement et partit sans même dire en revoir à son amant sachant déjà qu'il le repousserait. Le brun en entendant la porte claquer, descendit prendre une douche puis partit à son entrainement de quidditch avec deux heures d'avance. Il avait véritablement besoin de se défouler et de se vider l'esprit mais il n'y parvint pas. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer mais prenait pourtant plus de risques encore qu'à l'accoutumée.

Quand l'équipe et l'entraineur vinrent le rejoindre, ils lui firent plusieurs mises en garde mais il n'en tint absolument pas compte. Il finit par faire une feinte de Wronsky, sa figure préférée et celle considérée comme la plus difficile et dangereuse au monde. Il s'approchait de plus en plus du sol mais décida de repousser encore ses limites, il redressa à rien du sol mais le bout de son balais toucha la terre et Harry fut éjecté à plus de 150 km/h de son balais. L'équipe médicale arriva sur le champ et il fut transplané immédiatement à saint Mangouste.

Les médicomages lui remirent en place certains os, durent reformer ceux qui s'étaient complètement brisés et stopper l'hémorragie dans un temps record. Son coeur arrêta même de battre quelques secondes mais ils réussirent à le faire repartir. D'après le médicomage en chef et le chirurgien, il était passé à rien de la mort mais grâce à la magie il serait sur pied dans trois jours. Toute l'équipe fut alors soulagée. Ils auraient voulu lui rendre visite mais celles-ci étaient interdites jusqu'au lendemain après-midi. L'entraineur annonça alors qu'ils pouvaient tous rentrer chez eux et que l'entrainement ne reprendrait que le lendemain.

Harry se réveilla au milieu de la nuit et ressentit une extrême douleur dans tout le corps, c'est à peine s'il put appuyer sur le bouton d'appel. Une infirmière arriva alors immédiatement et répondit à toutes ses questions sans lui cacher qu'il n'était pas passé très loin de la mort mais cela n'eut pas vraiment l'air de le toucher. Elle lui demanda ensuite s'il souhaitait faire prévenir ses proches car étant dans une chambre sécurisée chaque personne extérieure au service, pour entrer, devait recevoir l'autorisation du patient. Mais il préféra attendre le lendemain plutôt que de les réveiller en pleine nuit. Il se rendormit d'ailleurs très vite.

Le lendemain à 11h00, Hermione, Ron, Blaize et Luna étaient dans sa chambre à le harceler de questions. Il les rassura tous un par un sur son état de santé, il tut par contre le passage où il avait failli mourir pour ne pas les affoler davantage. Une fois certains qu'il serait sur pied dans deux jours, ils se calmèrent et discutèrent un long moment avec lui avant qu'ils ne partent en début d'après-midi. L'information de son hospitalisation avait par contre filtré depuis la veille et les journaux sorciers ainsi que la télévision n'avait pas manqué d'en parler. L'hôpital fut donc assaillit par des fans qui venaient soutenir leur héros, tous se présentaient à l'accueil en demandant à le voir et au vue de sa chambre il devait lui-même accepter ou refuser. Il finit donc par faire une liste exhaustive de ceux qui avaient le droit d'entrer dans sa chambre et qu'il avait restreint au maximum mais elle comportait tout de même trente-cinq noms.

Draco avait passé la journée à Paris pour rencontrer le couturier d'une célèbre marque pour laquelle il allait défiler, son portable avait donc été éteint jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne à son appartement. Quand il le ralluma alors il était presque minuit, il vit alors les messages de ses amis lui disant tous que Harry était à Saint Mangouste. Le blond transplana alors directement là-bas. Quand il se présenta à l'accueil, l'infirmière l'emmena à la chambre sans même vérifier la liste du survivant. Après tout, tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient des amis proches depuis la guerre et que Draco avait été à ses côtés quand le héros avait tué voldemort. L'infirmière s'arrêta alors devant une porte au fond d'un couloir. Elle l'ouvrit et passa le sas de sécurité magique sans problème. Elle alla vérifier si le patient était réveillé.

« Vous avez de la visite monsieur Potter lui dit la jeune femme en lui souriant. »

Le brun se releva pour prendre une position plus proche d'assise sur son lit. La femme ouvrit alors la seconde porte du sas et invita le mannequin à entrer. Il passa la première porte et tenta de passer par la seconde mais fut stoppé par un écran magique. Harry vit alors qu'il s'agissait de Draco et son coeur se fit moins lourd, il se rendit par contre vite compte qu'il était bloqué.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-il à l'infirmière avec une voix légèrement énervée.

-Je ne comprends pas dit-elle perdue. Elle vérifia alors la liste et paru confuse. Je suis désolée monsieur Malefoy mais votre nom n'est pas sur la liste des personnes ayant l'autorisation d'entrer. »

A ces mots le blond sentit comme un poignard lui être planté dans le coeur.

« Je vois dit-il en faisant demi-tour.

-Draco attend! Hurla Harry en tentant de se lever mais il n'eut pas la force de se porter et s'écroula au sol. »

Le blond lui avait déjà quitté précipitamment le sas et marché très vite dans les couloirs, dés qu'il fut dans l'espace d'accueil il transplana jusqu'à chez lui. Il était détruit, il avait vu plus de trente noms sur cette liste mais il n'y avait pas le sien. Cela signifiait juste qu'il n'avait aucune importance pour Harry alors que lui l'aimait à en crever.

Le brun était plus qu'agité après le départ du blond. Les médecins durent le calmer ainsi que l'infirmière. Il prit la liste des mains de la jeune femme et y inscrivit immédiatement le nom de Draco. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi stupide. Pour lui cela avait été une telle évidence qu'il ne viendrait jamais le voir à l'hôpital qu'il avait renoncé à inscrire son nom sur cette feuille, maintenant il ne pouvait que s'en vouloir énormément. Il chercha à le joindre une partie de la nuit lui laissant messages vocales et sms mais il n'eut aucune réponse et le médecin de garde dut le menacer de lui retirer son portable pour qu'il arrête et décide de se coucher en plus de la promesse qu'il chercherait lui-même à joindre monsieur Malefoy dès le lendemain matin.

Draco fut réveillé par un appel à 7h30, il décrocha sans même regarder de qui venait l'appel.

«Oui.

-Monsieur Malefoy, bonjour je suis le médicomage Hubert. Je vous appelle au sujet de monsieur Potter.

-Dans ce cas vous perdez votre temps. En revoir.

-Non attendez, laissez-moi vous expliquer et ensuite vous ferez ce que vous souhaiterez.

-Vous avez une minute dit le blond d'une voix froide.

-Monsieur Potter a tenté de vous joindre jusqu'à 4h00 du matin. J'ai dû lui promettre de vous appeler pour qu'il accepte de se reposer.

-Vous avez tenu votre promesse c'est bon.

-Il a été très perturbé par ce qui s'est passé, le fait qu'il tente de se lever pour vous retenir et qu'il n'a toujours pas réussi à dormir depuis cela retarde sa guérison, il ne pourra pas sortir demain comme cela était prévu. Votre venue le tranquilliserait et lui permettrait de se remettre plus vite de ses blessures.

-Si vous tentez de me faire culpabiliser vous n'y arriverez pas. Il me semble clair qu'il ne me considère pas comme un ami proche, je ne compte pas venir uniquement pour apaiser son sentiment de culpabilité.

-C'est bien plus que cela, il semble vraiment avoir besoin de vous. Je ne sais pas les raisons qui l'ont poussé à ne pas mettre votre nom sur cette liste mais je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas dû au fait qu'il ne vous attache pas d'importance.

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser cela? Demanda-t-il soudain plus attentif même si intérieurement il se morigénait. »

La situation d'hier aurait dû l'inciter à tirer définitivement une croix sur lui mais il était en train de se rattacher à la moindre parcelle d'espoir. Il voulait lui trouver des excuses plutôt que de définitivement couper tout lien avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

« Je ne pense pas que monsieur Potter soit d'accord avec le fait que je vous le dise mais la situation le nécessite. Savez-vous ce qui lui est arrivé?

-Oui il a raté sa feinte de Wronsky et s'est écrasé au sol.

-C'est exact, il a été transplané ici d'urgence et j'étais le médecin qui l'a opéré. Il avait énormément d'os brisé, une colonne vertébrale en morceau et une côte qui avait perforé son poumon. A la fin de l'opération il a fait un arrêt cardiaque qui a duré près d'une minute. Dans des cas tel que celui-ci, les premiers mots du patient quand il reprend conscience sont toujours d'une extrême importance. On considère que ses premiers mots vont refléter les dernières pensées qu'il a eu avant de se sentir mourir et c'est généralement cette pensée qui l'a maintenu à la vie.

-Il a failli mourir, répéta le blond chamboulé, pourquoi personne n'est au courant?

-Parce que monsieur Potter a refusé que nous en informions ses proches, je me permets de passer outre au vue de la situation afin de vous convaincre de venir.

-Vous avez réussi monsieur Hubert, j'arrive le plus tôt possible.

-Attendez, vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qu'il a dit en se réveillant?

-Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir savoir avoua le blond, il avait peur que cela le blesse.

-C'est votre prénom qu'il a dit, vous êtes sans aucun doute une personne très importante pour lui.

-Mon prénom? Dit le blond complètement surpris, vous en êtes sûr?

-Certain.

-J'arrive immédiatement. »

Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions. A bientôt.


End file.
